


The Prey that Caught the Snake

by quietx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, please look away, this is just mikadai porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietx/pseuds/quietx
Summary: He’s willingly at her mercy, and she’s not even surprised.  She just didn’t realize how easy it would be to push him into submission.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Prey that Caught the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a vision, please enjoy

She had been so, incredibly nonchalant when she asked, he’d barely registered the question for what it was. Daishou had been so swept up in university assignments, poring over textbooks and assignments and English homework he couldn’t fully seem to grasp no matter how many times he asked the professor to explain it, that he was barely listening when she asked:

“Suguru?” she asked, tone nothing short of delightfully sweet. “Sweetheart, would you try something new for me?”

He blinks up at her, thoughts of his work still bouncing around in his head and that sweet cottony, lovey-dovey cloud falling over his brain the moment she smiles at him. “Hmmm? Of course, Mika-chan.”

“Great!” She clasps her hands together in delight, smile lighting up the room.

What he hadn’t, truly been expecting, was his position now. 

He’s on his knees, their bed soft beneath him, thighs parted barely a shoulder width’s apart. Mika’s perfectly manicured nails raking up and down his sides, goosebumps following in their wake. It’s meant to be a comfort, but all it’s doing is making his thighs shake and his blood rush south.

She presses a kiss to the dimple in his back along his spine, flexing her fingers on his waist. He hisses out a sound between clenched teeth when she slides one of her hands to his ass and gives a firm pat. 

“Are you ready?” she asks, and he can hear the snap of a lube bottle opening.

“Get on with it,” he tries to day with malice, but it comes out high and breathy as she gives him a few teasing strokes up his cock, other hand going to circle his hole, touch delicate.

“I’m getting there, baby, just be patient with me.” She now presses a little harder, finger sliding into the first knuckle, and Daishou bites his bottom lip as she presses in further, barely holding in a high, whiny sound. 

It’s a slow, just this side of painful stretch. Her first finger all the way in, she thrusts it just a bit, in and out in little pulses, finger curling. 

He lets out a long, open mouthed sigh as he eases into the feeling, hips rocking back slightly as they fall into an easy rhythm. It’s not so different from when their positions are reversed, he thinks, pressing into her while he bites at her neck, bodies pres--

The thought short circuits as she brushes his prostate, the pleasured, drawn sigh becoming a choked moan as she presses against it.

“ _ Mika,”  _ he whines, vowels drawn and eyes squeezing shut, as he pushes a harsh breath out of his nose. 

She smiles at him, her hand sliding down to grip his thigh as she teases another finger, whispering gentle praises towards him.

“You are doing so well, sweetheart,” she coos, pressing in her second finger, and slowly moving them in and out, scissoring slowly. First, fairly narrow, slowly pressing out further, alternating between this and curling her fingers, brushing against his prostate and reveling in the way he keens, fingers flexing into the sheets. 

Mika is still moving slowly, watching the way he reacts to every thrust and twist of her fingers. It’s a power trip, the way the flush creeps down his back, the way his mouth hangs open and eyes squeeze shut when she presses in  _ just  _ right, choked noises coming from his throat. 

By the time she’s pushed in a third finger, he can’t stop moving, the muscles in his thighs jumping as she pushes in, shoulders shaking, chest heaving. The painstakingly slow and gentle pace is driving him closer and closer to the edge, and he gasps in breaths between cries and moans as she pushes in and out, knuckles catching on the rim. 

She pulls her fingers out, slowly removing all contact between them, thumb dragging on the upper part of his inner thigh as she climbs off the bed. He tries to follow the contact, bleary eyes following her while she stands.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Stay right like this,” she intones, giving a ruffle to his already mussed hair. She’s not sure if he’ll hate the way he looks after, or love it, but she’s hoping for the second. 

She’d stowed away the harness in the back of their bathroom closet, right back with the replacement soaps and tampons. Likely somewhere he wouldn’t look in the three days between her purchase and this. The dildo isn’t too large, just long and thick enough to make it all feel good. Mika had blushed and stammered through the conversation with the shopkeeper, but she’d been reassured that he’d love it. ‘It’s great for beginners,’ she’d said. 

As she’s strapping on the harness, she really hopes that the shopkeeper was right.

When she reenters, Suguru had  _ mostly  _ listened to her. He stayed on his knees, shoulders pressed into the mattress, but he raised one hand, palming himself slowly. His eyes are shut in something like bliss, his hips rolling back and forth with his hand, small, desperate noises in his throat. 

She settles on the bed behind him, catching his wrist. “Did I say you could do that?” The tone is saccharinely sweet, but it makes him freeze up immediately, eyes opening to stare at her wide eyed. 

“I--” he stutters out a breath as she rakes her nails down his spine, hard enough to leave long, irritated red lines. His voice is small when he continues, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Mika now smooths her palms up his back, rubbing gentle circles into his shoulder blades, comforting him from the reprimand just before. 

“It’s okay, Suguru,” she purrs, leaning up so her lips can brush his ear. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” His breath catches as she runs a teasing hand over his length, her other hand running a knuckle over his opening, his knees twitching to close, trying to hide from the contact. 

Mika takes joy in the small teases, the tinny, weak sounds that get caught in his throat as she alternates between soft touches and pierces of pain with pointed nails on his low back, or teeth running along the tendons in his neck. He’s willingly at her mercy, and she’s not even surprised. She’s always known he would do anything for her. She just didn’t realize how  _ easy  _ it would be to push him into submission. The thought of doing this again, the thought of pushing him further, and the fact that she’d barely have to coax him at all makes heat pool between her thighs. 

She digs her nails into his hip bones as she finally lubes up the toy.

He’s so keyed up that his vision blurs as the head of the dildo presses in, and he groans at the snail’s pace with which Mika presses forward. 

“ _ Mik-”  _ his throat catches on the vowel as she bottoms out, a choked moan replacing it as his hands twist firmly into the sheets, his hands balling into fists, and his hips rocking slightly. 

“All good?” she asks, soothing hand on the small of his back as she flexes her hips back into his motion.

“So,  _ so  _ good,” he confesses, somewhere between a whisper and a gasp. She watches his chest rise and fall again slowly, as he settles into the sensation. His voice shakes as he continues, “Fuck me.”

Mika doesn’t hesitate to fulfill his request.

It’s too fast and too hard for her first proper thrust, but she pulls almost completely out, snapping her hips all the way back in, their hips meeting as he groans louder than any sound he’s made previous. 

He gasps as she does it again, pace slowing to something more deliberate that has him writhing, spine twisting, hips rolling back as he tries to speed up the process, praises and please spilling from his lips as he tries to push himself onto his elbows for better leverage. Mika presses him back down, a firm hand between his shoulders, pausing her motions completely.

“Are you the one in control here? Are you fucking me, or is it the other way around?” she demands, hand still on his back. He lets out a pathetic sound that sounds enough like ‘you are’ that she rolls her hips again. “ _ Stay,  _ Suguru.” 

Regardless, she picks up the pace, pressing in deeper, faster, harder. Daishou’s voice pitches up another octave, and she knows that he’s nearing the end of his rope as his thighs shake, and chills go through his body. 

He cries out on the next thrust, babbling words that are something like her name mixed with ‘ _ please’  _ and  _ ‘again’  _ as she grinds her hips in to hit his prostate, every nerve in his body lighting up with the sensation.

It doesn’t take long after that, a few well times thrusts, and he’s coming all over himself and the sheets below him, tears streaming down his face. 

She pulls out, finally focusing for a moment on the slick between her thighs. She’d been so focused on him, the expressions he’d make and the way he squirmed under her machinations, that she’d not been paying attention to herself.

But he was.

He’s on his back now, breaths slowing as he appraises her with those observant eyes of his, sliding over her form, catching on her chest and stomach, lingering along her thighs, around the straps of the harness she’s wearing. He’s feeling her up like he has a million times, if only in his imagination. 

“Let me touch you.” Their eyes meet for a moment, and she knows how earnest he’s being. He  _ wants  _ to touch her. Except…

“I really don’t know if you’ve earned that, Suguru.” She lets her face fall flat, and almost laughs at the way his face turns from drunk-on-afterglow to genuine concern. It’s a threat he knows she’ll follow through on. He’s begged before. Maybe he will again.

“Please? I’m sorry. I am,” he insists. “I’m really,  _ really  _ sorry and I want to touch you.” He’s sat up slightly now, leaning back on his elbows.

She hums thoughtfully. Her mind is already made up, actually, but she loves making him sweat. It’s such a good look on him.

“Lay back,” she orders, going to undo the straps on the harness, dropping it off the side of the bed. He does as instructed, knowing by now that she would leave him like this for any additional disobedience. 

She straddles his face, sliding an easy hand into his now irreparably messed up hair, and she can hear him gasp.

“ _ God, _ ” he sighs. “I love you.”

“Of course you do.”

This part, at least, is well practiced. He presses upward, hands coming up to rest on and rub at her thighs, thumbs pressing into the sensitive parts of her inner thighs. He gives one, long lick, flattening his tongue against her opening, and then shifting up to put pressure onto her clit. 

One of his hands creeps up, so he can tease her slightly with his fingers, alternating between his tongue and his hands. 

He shifts again, one thumb rolling over his clit as he licks, sucks and bites at her thighs, her voice pitching at the sharp pain from his teeth.

She tugs at his hair. “Get your mouth back on me. I’m not-- _ ah! _ ” her voice catches as he follows her instructions, laving over her and pressing his tongue up into her, one of his fingers joining alongside it to press deeper along her walls. 

He knows how to work her. He’s been in this same position a million times, but he’s not sure he’ll ever get tired of the way Mika groans when he fucks her on his fingers, tongue rolling on her clit.

It’s a reward when she cums, and when she clambers off of him on shaking knees, he licks his lips with a smirk.

She laughs at his smug expression. “You’re thinking that you’ve won,” she states, plainly at his cat-that-caught-the-canary expression. (Though, perhaps, the snake that caught the prey might be more appropriate.)

“I think I have,” he hums, taking a deep breath and relaxing further into the bed.

“Mm, I don’t know the rules, but,” she curls into his side, head resting on his shoulder, “I know now that Daishou Suguru cries during sex. Don’t you think I’ve won?”

“ _ Hey. _ ”

“I’m joking!” She flashes an innocent smile at him, and he rolls his eyes fondly. He gives in so easily.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he says, pushing her to sit up. “Let’s go shower. I’m gross.”

She follows after him obediently, loving the way that he limps.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream w me about daishou??? on twitter??? @catomiomi


End file.
